University of Tennessee Program
University of Tennessee Health Science Center Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine 930 Madison Avenue, Suite 500 Memphis, TN 38163 Program Website: www.uthsc.edu/pathology Phone: (901) 448-6344 Fax: (901) 448-6979 Program Director: Mahul Amin, MD Associate Program Director for Residency Recruitment: Lauren King, MD Program Coordinator: Victor Carrozza Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Total Number of Residents: approximately 15 Number of Residents per year: 3 or 4 Affiliated Institutions: Affiliated hospitals include Methodist University Hospital, Veteran's Administration Medical Center, Baptist Memorial Hospital, and LeBonheur Children's Hospital. Rotations also involve a large commercial laboratory, St. Jude Children's Hospital, Regional Forensics Center, and other private practice groups around the city of Memphis. Pros: Rotations at multiple hospitals allow resident to see many different practice settings and see a wide array of specimens, all sites have PA help to limit grossing responsibilities, autopsy numbers are easily obtainable. Residents are either alone or one of only a few residents at a given rotation site, allowing tremendous opportunities to spend one-on-one instructional time with attendings. Cons: ''' Rotations at multiple hospitals can be confusing, some rotations do not provide lengthly preview time for cases, limited responsibility on some rotations '''Typical Rotations: *PGY1: Surgical Pathology, Autopsy Pathology, Chemistry, Microbiology *PGY2: Same as PGY-1 plus Cytology, Blood Bank, Hematopathology *PGY3/4: Additional Anatomic pathology (surg path), Cytology, Blood Banking, Advanced CP rotations, and other rotations that are variable depending on interests, as long as all requirements are met. Many residents do several rotations at St. Jude, Methodist University Hospital, Baptist Hospital, and the Forensics Center. Didactics and Conferences: Mandatory conferences are held each morning at 730am. The conferences include Surgical Pathology "unknown" conference, Cytology, Gross Pathology, Journal Club, traditional didactics on various AP and CP topics, board review courses, and a resident-led Clinical-Pathological Correlation conference. There are also several optional afternoon conferences, which are mostly scope-based and occur at individual institutions. Coming to Interview at University of Tennessee Health Science Center? Congratulations! We look forward to seeing you in Memphis! The interview day will begin with a pickup at the UT-suggested hotel. (You can also choose to stay anywhere else, but will need to arrange for your own transportation) You may begin by attending the morning conference with our residents, then either take a tour in the morning or interview with several faculty members. At lunch time, you will meet many of our residents in a casual setting. The afternoon session will either have a tour or interview (whichever you did not participate in for the morning session), then a final closing word before the day ends at about 3:30pm. Dermatopathology Fellowship Hematopathology Fellowship Pediatric Pathology Fellowship Number of positions: 1 per year The Pediatric Fellow spends 12 months rotating through various area hospitals including St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and LeBonheur Children's Medical Center. Both hospitals have huge volumes of cases, both tumor and non-tumor, and the training is immense. The fellow can also participate in pediatric autopsies at the Regional Forensics Center. Pros: Work at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, high volume of surgical specimens (tumor and non-tumor), and plenty of pediatric autopsies Cons: Possible pediatric forensic involvement, multiple hospitals to rotate through Program Director: Jie Zhang, MD Contact: Jie Zhang, MD (jzhang1@uthsc.edu) :